pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2016
03:37 nop 03:37 HD? 03:37 You still here? 03:40 Hey LD 03:40 s or should i say 03:40 s JOOAOAOO 03:41 s from now on EVERY VIETNAMESE IS JOOAOAOO 03:41 WHAT 03:41 Hi 03:41 I'm not joooaao 03:42 yes u are 03:42 why 03:42 i'm not jooaoao 03:42 yes u r 03:42 or I was joooaoao but got my mind erased by the FBI to keep the world safe 03:42 but it's not me 03:43 Nintendo 03:43 HOLY CRAP 03:44 NINTEND 03:44 FINALLY 03:44 haven't see you for a while 03:44 YOU'RE BACK 03:44 TNC 03:44 OH 03:44 MY 03:44 GOD 03:44 I missed you so much 03:44 And you probably won't see me for awhile again (troll) 03:45 NOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOooooooOoOo 03:45 gosh 03:45 why 03:45 what is making u so busy 03:46 FFF, do you hate me? just askin' 03:46 I will if you keep asking me that 03:46 I'm allowed back on my computer, but I can't interact with anyone, so I'm on mobile right now 03:46 kthen 03:46 afk powers activate! 03:47 @Nintendo 03:47 So your computer has no internet or something 03:48 I just realized 03:48 Avocados are cheap here! 03:48 I was banned from my computer, but now I'm allowed back on, I'm allowed on this wiki, but can't go on chat 03:48 why 03:49 I dropped an f bomb while in PM with HD 03:49 Only costs ₱10 03:49 which is like 0.21 US Cents 03:50 Whats your favorite idea 03:50 Mine is thinking 03:50 creatively 03:50 My favorite idea is the lightbulb kappa 03:50 god dammit 03:51 who made kappa only be in brackets 03:51 Kappa 03:51 nobody 04:24 FFF PM 04:24 User:Foxtail Firepaw Flames @HD 04:28 soda 04:28 Yes? 04:28 pm 04:29 Gtg, gotta go sleep 04:31 soda pls respond to pm 04:34 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 04:36 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 04:38 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 04:48 Hey HD 04:48 is your stomach strong? 04:49 if yes 04:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_T1ykhy3Fg 04:49 i dare you to watch this 04:54 WHy was that hard 04:54 It's not that bad 04:54 @Dj 04:54 anyway AFk 07:01 @fff 07:02 heyyyy 07:04 speirmint 07:04 hola 07:04 MMMMMM 07:04 HONEY NUGGET CRUNCH 07:04 u ok 07:28 im alive but ill be back in a bit 07:28 so dont pm me or anything lolz 07:35 hi 07:51 Hey FFF 07:52 hi 07:52 I'm gonna be honest here 07:52 I'm playing Minecraft right now 07:52 so 07:52 why are you avoiding me sometimes? 07:52 I'm not :/ 07:52 From what've seen 07:53 you usually becoming afk at the times i join the chat 07:53 or becoming inafk 07:54 I'm AFK 07:54 A lot 07:54 oh 07:54 makes sense 07:54 sorry :( 07:54 but anyways 07:54 continue 07:57 Ello! 07:59 hi 08:01 hoi 08:01 Hey Comfort Room 08:01 are you patriotic to your country> 08:01 *country? 08:02 yea 08:02 y 08:03 i need your help 08:05 sure...\ 08:06 oh man 08:06 hi 08:06 its been a long time 08:06 hue 08:06 sup 08:06 keemstar 08:07 lol i became inactive here 08:07 i was a rollback xD 08:07 rip 08:07 rollback is so op 08:07 rip 08:07 hii 08:07 not rly 08:08 you can do stuff like 3% faster 08:08 @Speir 08:08 le sarChasm 08:09 lolk 08:10 Hello! 08:10 harro 08:10 hoilo 08:10 exclimation point 08:11 idk why but i like the way the leaves came out on the hammer orchid thingy i made 08:11 it's so cool 08:11 Also Im gonna start working on a game page soon 08:11 mkay 08:11 so keeping up with my blog is gonna be hard 08:11 ask me if you need help 08:11 so caffeine is my friendo 08:12 lol 08:12 for the initial ver of the page im doing it alone but ill probably get others to halp for making updates 08:13 sure 08:13 did u change ur name at any point @Comfort Room 08:14 uh yea 08:14 from Partylover626 to this 08:14 PartyLower626 08:14 lel 08:14 lol 08:14 I saw it in the categories for the hammer orchid and thought someone was tryna steal your plant 08:14 I'm thinking of making a game that is isometric. 08:15 mhm 08:16 so, this is my new account. 08:16 or not 08:16 shit 08:17 take 2 08:17 so , this is my new account 08:17 lol. 08:17 lol 08:17 memestar 10/19 08:17 10/10* 08:18 test 08:24 k 08:24 k 08:24 k 08:26 am i the only one that cannot draw plants good 08:27 k 08:27 who is this dude 08:28 welcome LawnDelmaner 08:28 Bye LawnKishmaashh 08:32 lel forgot about chat 08:37 Hello 08:47 because chat is gone 08:47 and shrek is love shrek is life 08:50 Shigihara Ave. 08:50 Is anyone alive here 08:51 Nope. 08:52 Hello? 08:53 oh well 08:56 i love tracking down my house in google maps 08:56 without just searching the adress 08:57 back 08:57 from prison 08:57 wb 08:58 i can see this area from my house, its only like 700 ft away 08:58 http://prntscr.com/bt62tf 08:59 da view is reel 09:02 da dead is reel 09:03 lol 09:03 . 09:06 25K FOLLOWERS!!! WAHOOO 09:07 hm 09:07 where 09:07 im a jacob sartorius guys ;( 09:07 im on music.ly 09:07 posting weird stuff 09:07 i did it to get attention i dont even sing xD i treat it like vine 09:07 (y) 09:07 i only have 82 followes on vine 09:08 "Hexatrio exposed by Scarce" 09:08 lol 09:08 "Hexatrio kissed a fan" 09:08 :| 09:08 "Hexatrio cringe comp" 09:09 "Hexatrio fakes death" 09:09 "Hexatrio said he would leave pvzcc but then came back after two weaks" 09:09 "Hexatrio exposed for lying about leaving" 09:09 "Hexatrio Gay?" 09:09 i actually kissed a fan in a store once xD 09:10 my mum was like do you know her i was like... mum i need to talk to you about this app 09:10 i sat her down and showed her she looked at me like 09:10 H_HH 09:11 I was like... yeah mum... im kinda 09:11 famous 09:11 she was like.. ARE YOU MAKING MONEY :D 09:11 i was like WHAT IS IT WITH U AND MONEY 09:11 it all blew up in my face btw 09:11 by one week i had 10 followers 09:12 2 weeks 50 09:12 3 weeks 200 09:12 2 months i hit 1 k 09:12 and then after its rapidly growing 09:12 Hi 09:12 Hello JeloEjaculation 09:12 welcome 09:12 welcoooome 09:12 why did i say that -.- 09:12 god damn it 09:13 dog damn it 09:14 who iz hexatrio 09:15 i prefer calling him JeloEducate 09:15 cuz 09:15 sfw 09:16 gonna go work on reqs 09:16 so if u want to tell me something 09:16 pm 09:17 i want 09:17 u to make 09:17 a vimto can in 8 bit 09:18 k 09:21 k 09:21 mhm 09:25 @Corn Cannon >=| 09:27 o/ 09:27 wat 09:27 im makin music.ly for mah fans mate 09:31 OMG ZOMBIES ON UR LAWN IS ON IT 09:31 brb 09:32 i have stomache ache after drinking non diluted blackcurramt 09:32 w 09:32 s 09:36 ALREADY GOT 100 HEARTS 10:03 ... 12:18 you guys start talking 12:18 and then you get silent again 12:24 ded 12:24 dededde 12:24 wow 12:24 every chat is ded 12:25 mmm 12:25 btw I love the idea of the thread you started 12:25 Alphabet Inprov 12:30 ahem 2016 07 15